One striking difference in metabolism between humans and many parasites is that the parasites lack the ability to carry out the de novo synthesis of purine nucleotides, and are forced to rely on purine salvage enzymes to recycle purine bases from the host. Thus, these enzymes have been proposed as targets for antiparasite drug design. We are working on the structural analysis of three key parasite purine salvage enzymes.